Crossing Fate
by Hitokimi
Summary: What happens when you tempt Fate Twice? You find out just how fickle a Mistress she can be when she drops someone not where he wanted to be, but where she wanted to put him. Z/Ed,S/C,Ed/ . Yaoi. Rated M! For later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Crossing Fate

Disclaimer. Don't own FF7. If I did, Zack wouldn't have died, Seph never would have gone insane. And we'd have all the Yaoi Three-somes we could handle. All original characters belonging to their respected holders. Silver is mine however.

Rated M. Yaoi in later parts.

Summery: What happens when the same boy tempts Fate Twice? Well, Edward soon finds out just how Fickle a Mistress she can be when he finds himself on an entirely new world.

For Spopococ to whom I've been feeding tid-bits of this story to for the last week.

He hated those damn gates. But, really... what else was he to do?

His brother was so very close to being destroyed, and he himself had everything for the gate right there. So doing what he does best... sacrifice without second thought and bound to regret it later... Edward Elric activated the gate and managed to kick his brother's armored body free while grabbing the nefarious fiend in a headlock.

Unfortunately, the pain was as he remembered it, and as he blacked out, he had the smug satisfaction of still feeling the man's head in his arms as he's hauled back into the cold void of the gate.

Shame he didn't see that the remainder of the body was left behind.

Mind... numbing... Bored. That was the first, second and last thing that crossed the female Turks mind, that sat in the shade of the tents set up by the small company of Thirds that were currently milling around. Wrinkling her nose at the idea she still didn't enjoy the idea they had to be brought, but begrudgingly admitted they where perfect for the heavy labor of moving boxes and crates around.

Bright glowing green and silver eyes hung half closed as she was almost lulled into a faint nap. Her dark navy blue suit ill suited to the more humid climate of 'Bone Village'. Still she gave a sigh blowing the stark silver white bang out from her face. She was going to have a very... 'long' talk with one Mad professor once she got back to HQ.

Ohhh yes... Simon was going to be paying her for a long time for subjecting her to this place. Turning her head she kept her chin in her hand while she sought out her 'Partner' Well if she had to be in this Hell Hole.. Then privately she laughed at having Tseng bare it with her.

"Anything new?"

Always pristine and polished whether in office or the field, Tseng simply walked a slow path as his dark eyes scoured over the bustling bodies... and beyond. "Nothing yet. And that is what troubles me. Our enemies will want what we are finding here. There is no doubt. It is merely our vigilance that keeps..."

He stopped ramrod straight as an eerie energy seemed to buzz thickly in the air. Turning, he looked to one of the dredged up relics, a strange wide round carved stone circle adorned with Ancient sigils... looking like some unusual large dais. He blinks...staring as the symbols as they begin to glow. "Silver!!!"

However, as a shot zings past him to hit rock, he ducks back behind an outcropping of dredged rocks, drawing his weapon. Figures were coming from hiding and closing in even as a dark ominous cloud thick as oil muck begins to gather around the cracking glowing symbols.

Only half paying attention, the girl only startles at the yelling of her name. She reacted a second later ducking behind the rock she'd been using as a seat. As the Turk's ' _unofficial '_ lead on the occult she was often drug along to any place that was brought across as ' unknown' or in dealing with the Cetra.

Peering up around her rock her silvery eyes blink and go wide as the feeling of... something passes along her nerves. This wasn't Cetra magic, it wasn't the lifesteam... and it wasn't anything her 'magic' knew. Removing her jacket made it easier to move... and since she had no real range weapon she would need to revert to the Materia set into her belt. Lifting her voice she couldn't help but ruffle the man just off to her side. " Seng baby. I hope you're packing more then... just '_Blanks_' "

Leaning forward, the dark haired man fires at the figures approaching with a snipers deadly skill.

"No one has complained yet about how I shoot." He, however, turns to raise his gun to fire at a dark clad figure rising up attack Silver.

CLICK.

However, unexpectedly something round falls from the inky void above to land in the assassin's line of sight. The Turk is momentarily perplexed... watching as the figure stares at what it held... a head... and then yelps, throwing it aside only to suddenly to collapse with a shocked strangled sound as a small figure falls in a blend of red, black, and gold to land atop the man.

Calling out orders to the military lugs they'd brought, he changes his clip in his gun to continue to pick off more of the enemies closing in.

Silver felt the shiver go up her spine before she growled and spun around sending a well placed slash of her whip. She might not be able to pick them off from a distance, but hand to hand or anything with her range of the whip was as good as dead. Leaping back into a ready pose should anything else attack her, she's momentarily put off by the yelp but couldn't do anything about it now.

Letting out a slow breath.. Silver gives a slow in coming smirk before one of the green Materia in her belt flares to life. Sizing up the area she needs, and trusting Tseng not to get.. Singed. Sends a rather wide spread filed of Fire across the area.

As the fire races over the incoming enemies and neatly eradicating the large amount of the hoard, Tseng glances upward to see what ELSE might drop in on them, however, he is suddenly distracted by the sound of metal striking metal.

Turning his eyes and his gun to the direction of where the resistance member who attempted to attack Silver had been flattened by a body from the odd cloud. An odd cloud no longer there.

The assailant was on top of a partially obscured figure in red and black, and then suddenly a high voice loaded with rage roars from the tangle.

"Get the HELL off of me!!!" Followed with a violent punctuation of an uppercut to the man, that sounded like a car hitting bone and throwing the assailant into the path of the fire.

Blinking... shocked for the moment the female Turk just watches the slow arch of the man as he's flung into the path of her flame before turning her head back to look off towards where it had come from. In the back of her mind as she replayed this scene in the ' Safety ' of the Labs... she'd laugh about it. But as of right now she crept closer towards Tseng her eyes wildly sweeping over the field.

Who ever had come to attack them must have sent a small force, and hadn't counted on having two Turks and a small troop of Thirds to deal with. Looking around she jerked her head towards the loud yelling voice.

Ed's head hurt. Someone attacked him.

And he'd gone through the gate in one piece. Absently, he clenches and unclenches his gloved hand. Damn... still had that. And if he hurt, then he couldn't be dead. Pushing himself to his feet and brushing himself off, the golden haired visitor stands up... and stands in a rather diminutive height.

Tseng pauses, glancing briefly to Silver, and then back to the golden eyed lad glaring with a sharp glance around, noticing the odd military personnel handling the burnt individuals. Fire. He twitches an eyebrow slightly. "Hn...Colonel Bastard's gotta be a part of this."

"A... boy?" Tseng pauses, then glances askance to Silver. A boy... who uppercuts an assailant out cold, unaffected by war and carnage...and refers to a military rank. VERY ODD.

"Is he from the Labs, Silver?"

A single onyx eyebrow lifted at the 'Colonel Bastard' but couldn't look away. At hearing Tseng she gave a small shake of her head. No... This 'boy' wasn't from anything she knew of. However... she trusted Tseng to watch their 'boy' for the few seconds it took her to walk over and pluck up her coat. Wrinkling her nose at the dust she slips it back on before giving it a dusting with her hands walking back to her 'Partner'

"He's not from the labs. Or if he is I know '_nothing_' about him." Yah the likely hood of her knowing nothing about anything in lab was an almost automatic Zero. "Look how he's dressed. It is no clothing I've ever seen before, nor is the symbol on his back known to me."

Deciding this wasn't going to get them anywhere tucked her recoiled whip into the small of her back on her belt before yelling over. " Oi.. You have 5 seconds to state your name before you meet the same fate as those 'friends' of yours. "

Nodding, the sharp eyed Turk focused on the boy, tensing his finger on the trigger of his gun as the lad reaches into the pocket of his leather pants to withdraw a curious looking pocket watch, flicking it open.

Ed frowns slightly, flicking the watch then looks up to the sky. It should have been night.

However at the warning, he looks to the woman, he simply quirks a pale brow slightly as intelligent golden eyes settle upon Silver to study her. Tilting his head, he simply smirks.

"Edward Elric. Of course the rules Equivalent Exchange mean that one thing should always be exchanged for another, so who the hell are you?"

He pauses, then snorts a breath, nudging the head with his boot. "And don't lump me in with this moron."

Silver narrowed her eyes noticing the clipped smug tone of the boy's voice. Didn't he have 'any' idea just who he was talking to. And what in the name of Gaia was this boy talking about rules of Equivalent Exchange. Although she did find herself agreeing with the moron comment.

"And where do you come from ... Edward Elric "her tone clearly said she highly doubted that was the boy's real name.

Tseng was just as surprised by the kid's flippant remark and lack of respect to people ANYONE in the world would recognize in the tell tale dark suits and ShinRa lapel pins.

The lad, however, simply settles the woman an annoyed look from under the long honey toned bangs. He looked barely over 13 despite the height adding boots. "Some place I'm planning on going back to."

Turning, he moves to the carved stones on the ground, hunkering to peer at them with a thoughtful study.... and blatantly showing the two people facing his back an utter disregard for their authority. "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost....that is the law of Equivalent Exchange. If you want to talk, expect to give answers, not just take them."

Silver felt a slight twitch in the corner of her eye. This Brat did not just dismiss her and he did not just toss an attitude back at her. And once again this Law of exchange crap. This brat didn't have her respect enough to stand on even terms to swap information. As far as she was concerned the boy was a prisoner.. He just didn't know it yet.

Letting her voice drip with Acid lace honey she placed a hand on her hip, secretly fingering one of the Materia hidden in her belt disguised as jewels." What do you think...? 'Seng baby. Should we comply with this Brats demands? His answers so far have fallen a little _Short _for my liking."

Oh, Tseng would have LOVED to have added a reply; however, the golden maned boy leapt up to his feet and whirled about in rage to yell back with a trembling anger. "Who the HELL are you saying is so short you'd have to go to fractional metrics to measure the height of.....OOOF!!!"

Of course, the distraction was perfect so that Tseng darted in to catch the smaller body in a skillful lock, holding his gun to the lad's head. "I have no qualms in shooting children." The Turk states flatly.

Squirming slightly, Edward attempts to move... however, the best he can manage is clapping his hands together, and he simply grins. "You don't know who you're messing with...." And he turns slightly to grasp Tseng's coat, and suddenly the Turk yelps as it becomes stiff, rigid and jerks his body into an open armed position like a coat out of the cleaners.

Silver who had a small... gift for picking weak points out knew she'd get a rise out of the boy and it would leave Tseng open to subdue him... However she hadn't expected the out come of that little move. Shocked into inaction for a moment... she didn't let it hold her for long.

Plenty of Monsters and Beasts could control a person against their will for a short time... but she'd never hurd of just someone clapping to do it. Still now it was Tsengs turn to play decoy as she moved silently across the distance towards the struggling kid. His... hot temper reminded her of someone yet at the moment couldn't place who.

The brief flash of angry blue eyes came to mind and was quickly pushed out it. She'd also bet this kid was singled minded to... She didn't need to be within touching distance to fire off her next attack. The green Materia under her finger flaring for a second, as she activated the 'Stop' spell on the blond. Let's see how well the kid Like being held frozen in one spot. " Nor do you.. Brat."

The eerie feeling that stole over Ed brought a blink of surprise from the kid, and he stops still as the power of the spell holds him rigid. He shouldn't have been so careless! But, they didn't look like the sorts who used alchemy.

Struggling mightily against the magic holding him ramrod straight, he then sighs in frustration.

After much wriggling and squirming, Tseng managed to worm his way out of his stiff jacket and he casts the stiff thing away. Adjusting his tie and smoothing his hair, he turns his attention to Silver. "I have never seen Materia affect clothing like that before." Striding forward, he proceeds to feel over the inert body, patting the slender form down and searching for any possible weapons.

Chalk, a photo, a pocket watch, and a small all purpose knife. No weapons. The immobile boy's face grows more and more red in indignation. "You do not seem to appreciate the trouble you are in, Mr. Elric." However, he pauses as he feels over the boy's right arm, glancing up to Silver.

"Come see this."

Silver cants her head at the change of voice from the other wise cool under fire Turk. Nearly dancing around the Immobile blond she comes over to see what Tseng has found. However knowing the limits of the spell she's cast, renews it as the hidden Materia warms back up under her fingers. "What have you found...?"

Her eyes didn't take long to blink and look at the metal hand before shooting a look back at the boy then back at the arm. It was... fairly done. A bit crude for her taste after some of the thing's she'd seen but... it still looked serviceable.

"This isn't ShinRas' doing." She completely ignored the fuming blond almost wrinkling her nose in mock contempt. "As if the Professor would let anything that... sloppy out of his hands."

Tugging the red coat and the black jacket off the slender body, Tseng raises his eyebrows slightly, seeing the painful scarring and the taught tension of the muscle under young skin revealing hard battling from a very young age. However, as he inspects the metal arm, he tilts his head aside slightly.

"Silver... you may want to reassess your opinion. It is not shoddy craftsmanship compared to modern prosthetics... it is more of advanced craftsmanship in a less updated civilization." He hesitates, finding the maker's mark in the metal. "Rockabell". Interesting. "It is surprising to see a little boy having such additions."

The sound Ed breathes is like a strangled en-furied cat, and he's visibly beginning to shake as he fights to regain control of himself.

Silver lent in and lightly ran her finger a long the metal of the arm. Mm Tseng was right on this point. The arm wasn't as shoddy as it had looked. Just really... well used was the only thing she could come up with. "I've never hurd of anyone named Rockabell. At lest not in the Slums. Or in any of the Weapon manufacturing towns. "She backed up tapping her finger lightly against one pale cheek.

The skin under that tapping finger completely unmarked and nearly looked translucent as a pale blue vein seemed to snake up along the girls neck and up along her jaw until it disappeared. Taking a closer look she lent to peer at the Boy held in her spell, ending up only a mere few inches from his face. Sharp silver eyes peered back, back lit by an inhuman green glow... However it was the near slant of her pupils that would draw the most attention. Not exactly slit like a cats but something not human either. "I think we should put a call into Verdot. Request a pick-up now. And get our boy here back to Midgar. I'm sure... the higher Ups would love to get their hands on him. "She stepped back and cocked her head." I'll even be a good little Turk, and not saying anything to the Professor just yet. "

As that finger trails over the cool metal of his arm, Edward shivers unbidden... revealing the sense of touch, odd for someone with a prosthetic. Must have been REALLY well made.

Tseng watches in amusement as Silver draws a reaction from the immobile blond, however, he withdraws his PHS with a small smile of amusement, contacting for the chopper. "That IS something to consider. After all, keeping him in stasis like is impossible permanently. I would suggest, Mr. Elric, that you behave and cooperate with us, or else you will find yourself with the displeasure of meeting the Doctor."

Silver giggled... yes the woman actually giggled at the name. She'd begun to relax, at lest outwardly and her playful and teasing nature began to unfold. While like every other Turk she wouldn't pause to kill a child, man or woman... she just didn't have the same regard to them as people as some of the Turks did.

Sliding up to Tseng, she knew the spell was starting to weaken. At lest enough for the blond to move a little and speak, but the moment she saw any funny movements she'd slap a third Stop faster then a heart beat. Draping her arms around the Dark skinned Turk she let her breath tickle his hair and ear. "Hey 'Seng baby... have I ever told you... without your jacket on you're absolutely... fuckable." She'd bet 50 Gil the Blond listening was as much a virgin as the Generals' blade was long.

As the spell begins to wear off from the stubborn blond, he steps back, glaring between the Turks as he crosses his arms over his chest... feeling irritated and vulnerable. However, as Silver drapes herself just a LITTLE too close to the tall man with the long black hair. Tseng didn't seem to mind... hell; he even smirked as Silver spoke such scandalous words.

Edward, however, blinked, and then blushed hotly at the less than polite statement. "For the love of God, why don't you two get a room and leave me the hell alone?"

Silver blinked before almost falling on her ass in laughter, about the only thing holding her up was the fact she'd been hanging on Tseng. "Oh... 'Seng I love him. Can I keep him...Please...?" Her laughter was bell like and pure sounding... a pure illusion to the mind behind the laughter.

Detaching herself from her darker companion she found a rock high enough to make a usable seat, pulling her jacket off she tossed it on the rock before sitting down and crossing one leg over the other.

Reaching up she easily pulled several of her buttons open allowing the line of her shirt to split down well past between her ample cleavage, one hand lightly fanning herself. With her shirt open it wasn't hard to see the rather thick collar like necklace that hung around her neck, including several smaller finer chains… all leading down to a rather palm size red orb that sat on her collarbone, the orb spinning in a lazy red pool.

"Since we have a little while before our ride gets here, and our... Replacements are dropped off. We might as well 'play nice'" She flicked a pure inky black strand of hair over her shoulder. "You might have guessed but tall and Dark here is named Tseng... as for me I go by several names. Sil will work for you. You haven' earned the right to call me by my full name."

The newly rank advanced Turk simply grins at Silver's words. "Of course, Sliver, but make sure you keep your pet on a leash. I don't want to have my men wasting their time cleaning up an unruly mess." At the explanation of their names, Edward simply glares back at the pair before stalking forward to collect his jacket and crimson coat... not enjoying being so visible.

It's obvious he's pretty clean and innocent as he shyly turns his gaze away from Silver sitting so comfortably on the rock with her cleavage exposed to the cool air... for anyone's eyes to see.

"What makes either of you think I will consent cooperate?"

Silver without missing a beat just smirked and lightly crooked a finger at Tseng waiting for the man to move over towards her. Once he had she ran her hand up along his hip caressing the white crisp fabric of his shirt until she found what she was looking for.

The Gun that sat just under his arm along his side and rib cage. "This Beretta automatic with thermal sight says you wont get more then four steps before finding a hot round traced through your head. " She caressed her hand over the butt of the gun before leaning into Tseng, her hand trailing down her own body until she circled the red orb set into her collar.

"And this. Should he miss will reduce you to a frozen ShinRa treat within seconds. "She turned her head just a little her smile never leaving, her words remained sweet." We are Turks. We are not known for asking questions first. We're more the... shot and kill first-then if it lives get your information."

Tseng simply chuckles low, turning his hip ever so slightly to make Silver's access a bit easier as he observes Ed's intense interest in a very uninteresting rock nearby. "We are famous for our ruthless efficiency."

"Hn." Ed grunted as he moved to sit down on the ground, plucking and poking at rocks like a petulant child... even going so far as to begin doodling on the stony ground with chalky lines. "It's not the first time I've dealt with ruthless people. There is one thing they never anticipate..." He pauses, and then smirks, lazily drawing a circle in his fun little design.

Observing the childlike sulking doodling on the ground, the dark haired man lofts a thin brow before glancing at Silver, wondering what her reaction to this odd behavior is. "And that would be?"

Ed simply grins like a mischievous angel, raising his attention to meet bold golden eyes with the dark ones of the Turk before looking to Silver. "I know death well, but now is not the time for him to come for me, yet." And then he places both hands upon the ground.... a large explosion of rocks suddenly blasts and forms a large wall between him and the Turks, and then the boy is off and running away.


	2. Chapter 2

Crossing Fate

Disclaimer. Don't own FF7. If I did, Zack wouldn't have died, Seph never would have gone insane. And we'd have all the Yaoi Three-somes we could handle. All original characters belonging to their respected holders. Silver is mine however.

Rated M. Yaoi in later parts.

Summery: What happens when the same boy tempts Fate Twice? Well, Edward soon finds out just how Fickle a Mistress she can be when he finds himself on an entirely new world.

For Spopococ to whom I've been feeding tid-bits of this story to for the last week.

* * *

Silver had tossed up a well timed Shield and Barrier, discreetly letting her other motions distract from her hand at her belt. Her guess had been right and knew the kid wasn't going to come easily. Snorting out softly as she waited for the dust to clear she cocked her head and batted her eyes at Tseng. "Do want a crack at him, or should I just take this one?"

The dark haired man glances to Silver and indulges in a light smirk. "You go nab him, I am going to guide our transport in, and have them keep an eye out for him if you can't catch him."

For a little person, Ed can be surprisingly fast and agile, hopping over debris and rocks, running like holy hell to put some distance between him and those chasing him.

Silver smiled and lazily stood up even leaving a kiss to the darker Turk's cheek. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" She gave a wink and moved on pass. She'd set an easy jog at first letting her body warm up and the Mako coursing through her blood sing through her veins. Nearly skipping for a step or two the she finally touched the green Materia at her belt casting _Haste_ on herself along with a second for the little extra odd bit of Materia she'd found at some point casting the Speed plus to increase her dexterity. From that point she might as well have been flying

Tseng could only indulge in a wry smirk at Silver's kiss and comment. "Not exactly, however, I know better than to push my luck." Drawing his PHS out, he moves to a vantage spot high atop one of the digging scaffolds, his eyes trained towards Midgar, and ready to flag down the chopper.

For such a young kid, Ed was as durable and nimble as a mountain goat as he hops and darts about the obstructions. However, one thing is for certain, and that he is human... and once he finds himself just within the sanctuary of the woods, he moves to clamber up a tree nimbly, leaning his head back, he closes his eyes with a groan, trying to catch his breath. "That was a little too close."

Silver let her speed drop as she approached the forest. Smirking just a little as her unique genetic make-up and side enhancements let her slip into the tress just a few yards away. She didn't have to see which tree Edward had crawled into. Every one of her senses betrayed his location. She could hear his hard breathing, smell him and even taste him if she breathed in deep enough.

Stalking until she was at the base of the Kids tree she cocked her head and then shook it. Where ever this brat had come from-and it must it have been some little backwater place- He'd never dealt with anyone like her. Looking up she spotted a branch that for a normal person would have been out of reach-but for her was grabbed onto with little trouble, swung her-self up and crouched down all without stirring the tree. Doing a quick reequip she linked several of her Materia together for one very hard whammy of a hit.

Touching the three green she sent a _Stop, _followed quickly by an auto cast of a second spell of _Confusion,_ and for the final a states effect that would cloud the kid's eyes in darkness for a while. And sent it near point blank range at Edward

To his credit, the boy who lived through so much had an unsettling feeling... not certain WHAT... just that something was wrong. However, the second he glances to the other tree and sees Silver, he's hit with a trio of spells that drops him from the tree in a rustling thud upon the ground. He was absolutely unaware of anything around himself, lost in an immobile dark world with his other senses drowned by conflicting lucid thoughts that were unusual for him.

Silver huffed before letting her-self land on the ground below with a soft 'thud'. Dam this kid was a handful and honestly couldn't wait to hand the little brat over. Knowing he could hear her but not see her she growled before roughly hauling him up and setting the kid like a sack of potato's over her shoulder.  
She would have to lug the brat back out of the tree line and into a wide enough spot in order to be picked up by the Heli. Either that or cross back the mile or so back to their camp at bone village.

The automail made Ed heavier than the average child, but it was hardly anything compared to Silver's strength. However, as she exits the trees, the whirring blades of the Heli greet Silver and her luggage. Hopping off the transport to assist Silver with her immobile load, he chuckles low. "Has the little boy put you through more of a work out than you are used to, Silver?"

Silver cocked her head and gave a sweet smile-one that had never meant anything good... and just about tossed the blond on the foot deck of the Heli without much care for his health. "No. I've had better chases in scraping down gutter trash in the Slum sectors under the plate then this kid did. Hit the trees and went straight up the first one he found."

By passing Tseng she paused before climbing into the waiting heli and reached over grabbing the dark skinned man by his blue tie pulling him closer. "This bird makes enough noise to drown out a hurd of Chocobos during a rut, and the Kids blind and struck dumb for the time being..." Smirking just a little she turned just enough to press the line of her body against her fellow Turk. "I have Mako to burn off... think you're up to giving me a 'real' workout in the back of this bird?"

Allowing him-self to be drawn closer to Silver, the usually starched and proper Turk stares back to those hungry hot eyes. Oh, he'd be lying if he claimed he wasn't tempted. He was.

Sorely. But, man almighty, these would be dangerous waters to tread. He'd read the file of another who dared cross into claimed territory of ShinRa's top scientist. Disappeared. Completely.

NEVER a good sign. So, slipping into the heli, he moves to tease his lips briefly against Silver's. "Tempting as it may be... I do not feel like pushing my luck." He then draws away, proceeding to buckle the inert slender form into a seat before glancing up to Silver. "Besides... are you really so interested in corrupting the kid with a show?"

Silver arched an eyebrow at the rather sweet turn down. Better then some of the ones she'd been given over time. Still she was not going to let this drop... dam it. Watching Tseng for a moment she let a slow idea creep into her head. The kid wouldn't have any idea what was going on around him... blind, and his brain was likely as scrambled as Trooper egg rations. She liked him in a sort of... easy going way. He was her brand of danger... just not her brand of power-not yet anyway. Now the ' Good ' professor on the other hand, was her brand of power and danger all rolled up into one warm fuzzy ball of madness. The man had her heart without doubt.. but silver still reserved the rights to her body and what she did with it.

"The 'Kid' is blinded, held fast... and was struck with a confusion spell. He'll be lucky if he even understands his own heart beat in his ears much less what We're saying." seeing everything ready to go she pulled the door shut and gave a sharp hit to the divider telling the pilot to take it up. She waited until the force of lift gave way tot he slight pulling that meant the heli had evened out and was head back towards Midgar. Unclipping her belt she stood half stooped over and made to move towards the back. The jaunt across the ground had been a dirty one.

Knowing Tseng could see her from the corner of his vision, she be filled a small bowl with water and began to clean the dirt smudges off her. And since her uniform was 'dirty' that would go next. One bloody piece at a time starting with her dirty, leaf streaked shirt.

As they lifted into the sky, Tseng could feel himself relax as he sits beside their captive. However, what ease he manages turns into a honed subtle tension as the teasing beginnings of a sinful show are presented to him. Swiftly, he pulls his PHS out and locks his attention to the screen to try to keep from looking directly at what his eyes were beginning to pick up.

"It should not take us long to return to Midgar. Once we are there, then you can clean to your heart's content."

Silver's answer was a bell like laughter ringing back towards Tseng. So she did have his attention, Good. ignoring the comment about waiting until they'd reach HQ she made it a point to toss her shoes off followed by the noticeable tick of metal teeth as the zipper to her pants filled the silence. Their faint thud as they dropped from her knees onto the floor deck was all but lost in the noise of the Helicopters blades.

Tilting her head and smirking just a little at the hard focused look the other Turk was giving his little device. Moving just a little, half a step removed her outline from Tseng's field of vision as she spun on her feet and enclosed the few steps between them easily enough. Pale arms came around his shoulders from behind, their path continuing down the white fabric of his shirt from shoulder to neck. Then leaning to one side peered at Tseng from over his shoulder while hooking a finger into the knot of his tie.

"I know what holds you back. You can try and lie to me but... you're scent gives you away." She gave a small tug on the tie working it loses. "You want to know something funny...'Seng..." She brought her lips close to his ear. "You think you'll be next right. If you play with the Good Doctors toys? Funny thing about this however. You're not the one seducing me are you.." She ran her nail along the collar of the shirt.

"This is a... _political _move you see. We both know when Verdot leaves you'll take command. All I'm doing is... staking my claim in the ladder of command."

The woman was a severe torment to the man's ample supply of self control. Luckily, he honed discipline into an art. So, he does not move as those slender fingers tease over his shoulders to toy with his tie. "Silver, now is NOT a time for distraction. Do you realize what this child can do is completely without Materia? He doesn't have a single one on him."

Sighing, he reaches into the compartment nearby, rustling around for something, and then withdraws a pair of heavy thick shackles that would keep Ed's hands from touching each other. Securing the boy, he notices with a touch of amusement that Ed shivers and squirms slightly at the touch. Tugging his tie off, he wraps it like a blindfold over those currently blinded eyes as a precaution for in case the spell wears off.

"Honestly, Silver, the merit of your work and skill will secure your position when reorganization comes... not sleeping with me. That's Scarlet's method in the ShinRa Hierarchy." He wrinkles his nose in disdain.

However, he can't pass up a teasing jibe. "But, really, should I be concerned if nabbing an eleven year old gets you all hot and bothered?"

"For crying out loud.... I can hear you two!!! And just to clear the record, I'm fifteen!!!" Well, now, it looks like the materia magic is wearing off quickly on the luckily bound and blindfolded teen.

Silver Sighed and opted to rest her elbow on the back of the chair and her chine on her arm half pouting at Tseng. "The scarlet harlot has nothing on me. We both know I've earned every rank I have by honest work." She shot a side look at the darker Turk and couldn't help but poke him lightly. "I was using it as an excuse and one that would be very believable."

The jib at her orientation about being turned on with kids earned Tseng a slightly dark look before nothing more. "I don't 'do' children 'Sang. You know my tastes run more for men then boys. "

However the yelling blond dose distract her long enough to look over at their captive. "He reminded me of someone... who is it..." laying her head down and leaning in against Tseng it took her a few minutes before blinking. "Strife. That blond insolent little whelp in the Cadets. "

"Now now, Silver, if you are so desperate for a Shag, Reno's available, and we've made sure he's had all his shots." Tseng grinned, glancing askance to the body wiggling in frustration next to him. "Oh, really? Fifteen... well; you certainly are quite a runt for your age..."

"THAT'S it you arrogant sonnuva..... mwer!"

That near palpable feeling of raw rage rising from the blond is immediately quelled along with his rising rant as a finger is placed against his lips followed by an eerie low "sssssshhhhh".

Somehow, that unsettled him worse than the gun had to his head, and the Alchemist flushes hotly, but remains cautiously silent, alert for what might happen.

"You know... come to think of it... he does remind me a little of that rookie, Silver." Tseng bears a thoughtful look before grinning slightly. "I wonder what the Star General will think?"

Silver by this point knew she'd been defeated in her goal. But dam it... She'd get Tseng one of these days; he couldn't keep his iron control forever. Snorting faintly at the naming of the annoying newest member of the Turks she shook her head.

"I want 'real' power between my legs thank you-very much. Besides... As cute as the little punk is, He's not worth encoring Rude's wrath of the gods over. "

Watching the baited reaction with the 'runt' comment Silver just arches an eyebrow before hiding her laughter. So this little blonde reacted the same way as Strife did. Say anything about being weak, small, his height and age and you could set the little brat of like a well timed Fire3.

"You have such a way with Kids Tseng. Makes my maternal heart all warm and fuzzy just watching you. As for the General... I'm still... questioning just what crawled into that head of his and rotted. Why on Gaia would a man like that take a very 'special' interest with that fluff I'll never understand. "

"Rude would only hunt you down if you managed to hurt Reno...in any way he wouldn't be happy about, that is."

Drawing his hand from the boy's lips, he, instead, begins to stroke the honey toned hair, an act that, though Edward bristles initially, it seems to lull him despite his stubbornness until he's sitting slightly slumped in the restraints and the straps of the seat. Those dark crafty eyes of the Turk raise to Silver visibly amused. He'd learned how to handle wild animals... and the boy was no different.

At those words of maternal praise, Tseng simply smirks, glancing up to Silver. "Who do you think tamed and trained Dark Nation for little Rufus? Consider breaking in pets a hobby of mine. As for Sephiroth..." He simply shrugs slightly, looking somewhat thoughtful. "Maybe he just wishes to enjoy the innocence he never had through others."

He pauses, then adds with a wry smirk and low undertone that luckily the alchemist apparently doesn't hear. Hell, it almost looks like the boy's falling asleep from the petting caress of his hair.

"...probably from the inside out."

Silver blinked and ducked her head biting back her laughter. Her shoulder shake however with the effort not to laugh out right, a slight choked and strangled 'Heh' dose manage to escape between her lips. This was one of the reasons she Loved Tseng so much. Oh they would never have the 'love' of Lovers... but something a little touch cooler and perhaps a little more smoldering hot at the same time.

He had the same fairly dark and lewd humor she held within herself... but he managed to use it with a little more class. The teasing back and forth was also fun and for the years it'd been going on between them was a game to them both.

Glancing at the little digital time clock blinking at her, Silver huffed and stood up from behind the chair, completely lacking in shame for her nude state. "We're on approach into Midgar air space. I should make myself look somewhat... decent." Wrinkling her nose she spun on her feet and marched back into the small hold of the Heli rummaging through the spare locker of clothing kept on board. "Mmmm..." then began tossing things around... She did eventually manage to find something half way decent... even if it fit a little skin tight. The pants she looked poured into and the shirt went strained across her chest. "Dam skinny redheads and small chested blonds." Although he had to admit... she looked fair better in Reno's pants then he did.

"Yes... we don't want Reno trying any of his cheesy pick up lines on you." Tseng states with no little amusement, glancing down to the blond slumbering beside him. The braid was barely holding together, so he sighs, tugging the tie loose and letting the golden locks fall loose. Better to let it fall natural than look like a haphazard mess. Unfortunately, it certainly gave the boy a rather girlish look.

This should be entertaining. Glancing up to Silver as she returns with some moderately more modest clothing, he unfastens the boy, giving him a slight jostle to wake before he grasps the slender living arm and tugs their prize out rather unceremoniously, leaving Ed to stumble along after Tseng and Silver as they exit.

"I need a SOLDIER right away." He calls out to the gathered people as he exits.

Roused rather rudely from a sound slumber he'd been lulled to, Ed growls and staggers after Tseng, unable to see and fumbling along the uneven surfaces. He struggles and wriggles mightily to try to break free, to worm his hands free... to do ANYTHING. "Oh hoooo! You are going to regret this! Just you wait until I get my hands on you, you smarmy TurkBastard!!!" Oh yeah, the firecracker was VERY livid.

Silver leaped out easily from the Heli leaving Tseng to deal with the little 'animal'. Running her hands through her own hair to smooth it out she wasn't surprised to see several of the lingering Lackeys belong to the Science Department waiting for her. So... News of their return with a captive had already spread. No matter. She was... however surprised to find the spiky black hair of the newly promoted Zack clunking his way over.

She gave the youth a small over look, and shook her head. He looked like hell but hide it well. Must be hard losing a friend and mentor before the kid was ready. Still she gave Tseng a small tilt of her head and wave letting him know she'd track him down later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack had stayed well out of the landing sight until the dam thing had landed and was powering down. The screech of the blades was nerve wracking to his ears; it didn't however keep him from hearing the Turks shot for a SOLIDER. The Kids cursing hit his ears a minute later, and he laughed as hearing the insults. If that was the best the kid had... well...wasn't that just cute. " Yo Tseng. You called?"

Shaking his head violently, the red clad small figure manages to reach up and shove the tie off from those bold amber eyes.

"Yes... I need you to take the brat down to the high security holding c-gah!!!" A rare sound of pain escapes the hardened Turk...after a sickening loud CRACK. Edward moves with a nimble grace and surprising power after that injuring kick to the unsuspecting Turk. And he's immediately turning to leap atop a thick pipe with nimble balance before hopping off in a desperate attempt to run away.

Of course, that was just after taking a well deserved smug moment to deliver a raspberry at Tseng before continuing his escape.

Zack just.. Blinked. He didn't know if he should have been laughing or yelling out. Just what the hell did that kid think he was doing? Still it wasn't going to be his ass that got chewed for letting their captive get away. Tseng had plenty of others to see to him and honestly the Turk had deserved it he was sure.

Still in a flat race and as fast as Zack was it didn't take him more then a few powerful running stride to close his distance with that of the blond. With luck and a well placed tackle the Dark spiked hair SOLIDER hoped to bring the kid down without having to hurt him too much.

It only took a little while with a healing materia and some of the more EMT trained individuals there to assess that the man's leg was not just broken, but darn near shattered. Luckily, it was able to be healed, but he was going to be limping for a while.

The cocky Alchemist was all grins as once again he tastes freedom. Glaring at the shackles keeping his hands from touching, he grunts and tugs as he runs, glancing about for something, ANYTHING he can use. However, soon he hears the thud of footsteps and so he braces himself for one heck of a tumble as the dark haired man barrels into him.

However, it's obvious by the boy's movements that he'd been in plenty of battles with larger opponents than himself... and so he attempts to place a well placed elbow or knee to the SOLDIER in an attempt to break loose. However, soon, poor Ed finds himself face down on the ground... squirming and swearing in a red hot rage, scrabbling at the dirt laden ground.

Zack, who loved a good brawl with others matching his psychical abilities, found himself panting as he held the squirming kid pinned to the ground. He'd ignored the sharp elbows and knee when one landed, but felt each one now as the battle rush slowly bled out of him. "Dam it. I swear kid; you kick like a dam mule." Easing off just a little but nowhere near enough that would let Ed get away from him; the SOLIDER stood up and hauled Edward with him. Seeing no other choice, Zack hoisted the kid over his shoulder like he'd have any other sack.

"Listen Kid. Make you a deal. Don't try and escape or injure anyone else. And I'll make sure you get treated more like a Punk kid, then a high risk threat."

Blinking as he's tugged up onto Zack's shoulder, the panting stubborn boy growls low and continues to squirm. "I don't give a damn what you think of me. I'd rather be thought of as a serious adult than a helpless child. And you should know something..." He growls, pawing at Zack's back like a cat, kneading at the muscle through the cloth before he finally yanks brutally at the raven hair. "I don't give up!!!"

Zack hissed as his hair was pulled before yanking the kid face to face. Now while Edward was heavy, the kid's weight didn't take up nearly the amount of effort needed to swing the nearly 300lb sword the SOLIDER had been gifted with.

And so holding the kid out in front of him by the neck of the Kids clothing, the late teen sent a glare that would have lesser troopers quaking in their boots. A look he'd learnt via having it used on him all the time. "Dam you're going to give me trouble." Sighing and seeing no real other choice, He wasn't gong to envy the kid whenever he woke up. "Say Good night Kid." And downward swing of the First to Edward's temple, hopefully would be enough to send the kid to La la land.

Even in this degrading position held by the collar of his coat like some puppy by the scruff of his neck, those eyes of that exotic unusual golden hue stare back to the Mako bright glowing blues of the SOLDIER with a frank fearlessness. "Damn straight I'll give you trouble. I detest kidnappers!"

However, as that strike hits the boy's head, he groans then slumps in that powerful grasp, seeming nothing more than a rag doll. It is interesting... though. The kid was definitely heavier than a regular boy his age or size. He looked pretty harmless without that cocky attitude or fiery temper, and the long blond hair gave him an almost girlish look.

Tossing the now... thankfully Silent kid over his shoulder the First-Class began the long trek that would take him back towards the main ShinRa building. A sinking feeling in the bit of his stomach telling him this firecracker of a blond was going to make good his promise of causing trouble. And who the heck was this kid calling a Kidnapper. From the hastily prattled off report it was made to sound as if the Kid had attacked the dig site at Bone.  
Shrugging, and for one glad he'd not be the one dealing with the Kid on waking marched them both off, happily whistling as if for all the world this was normal. His mirth showing in his eyes at just what a handful his Commander was going to have on his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Crossing Fate

Disclaimer. Don't own FF7. If I did, Zack wouldn't have died, Seph never would have gone insane. And we'd have all the Yaoi Three-somes we could handle. All original characters belonging to their respected holders. Silver is mine however.

Rated M. Yaoi in later parts.

Summery: What happens when the same boy tempts Fate Twice? Well, Edward soon finds out just how Fickle a Mistress she can be when he finds himself on an entirely new world.

For Spopococ to whom I've been feeding tid-bits of this story to for the last week.

Happy wasn't the thought on Ed's mind. It was more like a supreme OW. Groaning low, the youth stirred slowly with a twitch. Damn... he was stiff... and cold as hell. Raising his bowed head he blinks bleary treasure toned eyes to glance about, coming to from his confusion. However, when he blinks and glances down to himself clad only in his shorts and so well secured down, he flushes before he begins to wriggle and tug, trying to find a way free.

"Damnit all to hell!!! God I hate tight assed kidnappers." Panting he glares around him. "Oooh, you HAVE to be kidding me; this is too stupid, even for an Ishballan means to get ahead in the war!"

Pale eyes opened at the first sounds of movement. Uhg. Dam the little prisoner had woken up. So much for the...unofficial nap. Having no choice now the creak of leather accompanies the man's movement, the metallic scrap of a chair as one is lifted follows there in after. The sharp click of heel boots marched across the room before a loud smack of a chair hitting the floor as it's ungracefully set into place across from the bound captive.

Back to the captive, it lasted only for a few second before said owner spun around in a flash of silver and black, retaking his seat only now able to openly glare at the source of his said annoyance. The other source the man privately thought was safely out of his reach for the moment. Dam Zack for dumping this... Kid in his lap. They had people for this kind of shit.

Shifting his look from the blond to the limited folder now sitting in his hands with almost equal disgust. Woefully full of holes and blanks, the simple report only stating the kids' name, and what field observations the two Turks and his own second had made filing it.

"Shut...up." The echo of the kids yelling off the walls was killing his ears.

As the deadly esteemed General turns about face to glower at the boy, Edward meets those eerie glowing eyes with the odd golden ones of his own, seeming to burn with that inner fire of his unfettered spirit. Instead of complying with the irritated order, he grouses back. "Hn, look Lady, I'm not some little kid who's going to co..." Ed stops... blinking as Sephiroth turns more and the bared chest is revealed to the youth. The path between chest to face to chest to face traversed by the large perplexed eyes is priceless.

And then he laughs. "Oh HAHA! You had me going there! Look, if you want something from me, then let me loose from this stupid chair and take me on in even battle like a REAL man." He DARES to smirk back.

Maybe Zack hit him a little too hard on the head?

A pale well sculpted eyebrow lifts in question. Lady. Well that was a new one. Sitting back the general set one leg over the other settling in, to wait out the ranting brat. He was going to have a very long talk with his second for subjecting him to this. "I think not."

Flipping the folder open it took a glance before pale cat green eyes lift back up. "I have little trouble just killing you. I am sure the resident Mad doctor could get any information we needed from your corpse."

The golden maned boy simply stares up at Sephiroth, then squints to peer at him. "Wait a minute... you aren't an Alchemist hunter are you?" The youth's tone is eerily serious, revealing that unnerving part of a child that had to grow up before it's time.

"Alchemist Hunter?"

The statement came out more like a question then Seph wanted but of all things that was the least question he'd expected. Eyeing the youth an idea came to the silver haired general. Force didn't seem to work on the kid if the reports meant anything. Perhaps a different tactic. "Do you even know where you are?"

"Yeah, Alchemist Hunter... someone who tracks down and kills State Alchemists for numerous lame reasons." Which, in thinking of it, hunting down a little kid might seem a tad disturbing. However at Sephiroth's inquiry, he blinks, then looks aside, flushing slightly in frustration before admitting. "No... I don't. And what I saw of this city looks so strange."

Sitting back the Silver hair man seemed to take on a more relaxed pose. Perhaps if he could get the kid talking he'd learn far more. "You are in the city of Midgar. We do not 'Hunt' Alchemist. We employ them." Well if an Alchemist was the same as the lab geeks that was.

However, at Sephiroth's words, Ed sinks back in the seat laughing lightly as he cants his head aside slightly. "Oh, well, then we have a simple misunderstanding! My name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Rank: Major of the State Alchemists." Which is, surprising considering how young the boy is... hell, he would have reached rank before Sephiroth who has been the legendary Prodigy of Midgar. He shrugs lightly, then cants his head aside. "My pocket watch should be with wherever my belongings are if you need proof, and if you need further, just call Colonel Bast...I mean Mustang in Central City, and he can vouch for collateral damage I've done." And he smiles proudly about it.

However, he closes his eyes, furrowing the pale brows slightly as he tilts his head somewhat in thought. "Hnn... but I don't think I've ever heard of Midgar. Must be a pretty tiny town."

Any surprise the General had he kept close to his chest. The information gathered so far was priceless. Now if he could keep it going.

"I see. A Major, impressive. And you say for the State Alchemists." Seph canted his head looking inquiring but still open. "And you say this Colonel Mustang of central City will confirm your status if we call." Glancing back at the fold he shifted the single photo of said Pocket watch and a short description on it. "It seems fair then a trade of information is in order. My name is Sephiroth. Rank General of the Army. Classification: First Class SOLIDER."

At the explanation of Sephiroth's rank, those golden eyes blink slowly and he sits back, easing, grinning slightly. "Eyup! I passed the exams and got the rank of Major at the age of 11! Youngest ever!!!" He grins with never failing pride. However, he sighs. "Kind of funny, though. Being old enough to kill and die for the country, but still considered to young to stay out late in the city, or drink or anything." He pauses, then turns those bold eyes to the general before him, studying thoughtfully. "You'd probably know... by my estimation, you went through pretty much the same thing."

Exams... ah so that made much more sense. He had trouble believing a mere brat the age of the typical cadet could have worked his way through the ranks honestly. "And what makes you think I went through the same thing." He understood points in the kids story thou. However he wasn't going to start awarding sympathy points anytime soon. "The Observation report claims you can use... this Alchemy without needing anything?"

Raising a pale eyebrow slightly, Edward stares back to the General. "Easy.... despite that hair of yours... you're actually younger than you look. And considering the rank of General and what I have knowledge in my three years of service for someone to work their way through the ranks it takes time and skill. Even if your skill is the best in the land... there is still the factor of time. So, if you just do a little rudimentary factoring with standard military advancements and reverse engineer it... I'd be guessing you were maybe a year or two older than I am now, when you were my rank. And, generally... that would leave you with the same 'old enough to, yet not old enough to' dilemma I face now."

No wonder the kid was a prodigy; he was surprisingly astute when not fired off like a roman candle.

"All I wanted to know is how you handled such a situation. You know... professional curiosity."

Sephiroth was a touch impressed. The kid had a fair head on his shoulders. A little bit too sharp in wit but he wouldn't show how close it struck home. "I've yet to run into the problem. General has been the only Rank I've held." He'd keep the information that it was the only Rank that had been accepted he hold. The others where only expected for him to have had, not keep. "As for the drinking issue. My...constitution will not allow the effects of drinking to linger."

The young Alchemist simply stares back to Sephiroth, then raises a pale brow. "It's not a matter of getting smashed... it's being finally accepted fully as the Alchemist that I am... as capable as any adult, and able to enjoy the rights of camaraderie and kinship." He pauses, then glanced from Sephiroth to look down to his bared skin bearing the scars of war, and from the impromptu installment of the automail.

The metallic fingers close absently then open movements as real as a living limb... unlike most prosthetics which are stagnant replacements or weapons. Glancing back up to the General he lofts a pale brow. "Don't tell me you don't bother living a little?"

"Living?" What was he doing now? Thinking about it for a minute he gave the blond a long side look before closing the folder and setting it aside. "We do not have a Central City on Gaia. Midgar is the largest populated City."

The blond boy blinks, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah... living. You know... that thing people do aside from working that brings pleasure and eases stress." However, as Sephiroth explains where he was, Ed wrinkles his pert nose in frustrated thought. "Midgar? Never heard of it." He sighs and shakes his head slowly.

"I had a feeling that I wasn't in Amestris any more. Gates tend to do funny creepy things like that."

Listening to the description of 'Living' the Silvered General had two things cross his mind, neither of which he'd bet the boy meant. Killing things was a way to shack off stress, as for the pleasure... Well... he'd leave that thought alone. " Amestris?" Just a little intrigued now Sephiroth shifted in his chair before making a very shrewd deal. "If, I remove your restraints. I expect a warrior's code of honor you will not try to escape. If you agree I'll see about getting you replacement clothing."

Those unusual golden eyes blink as the young Alchemist looks up to Sephiroth, a genuine innocent surprise and honest curiosity there. "That's a mighty tempting offer... just.... why couldn't I get my old clothes back..." He pauses... then amends, looking slightly flustered. "Wait, it's not that I intend to cause trouble... but..." He sighs and glances down to his metallic arm and matching leg. "My clothes... especially my watch, are a part of me... a reminder of my mistakes I must atone for and a promise I made for my Brother." He hesitates.... "But, if I can have them back... at least to keep... then I suppose I would be willing to not attempt to make an escape." However... if should HAPPEN that something else should remove him, say...an unexpected outside force... he wouldn't argue.

Getting up from the chair, Seph moved out of the kids' line of sight with a smooth cats grace. Crossing the small sterile room with just a few strides, the click of an intercom being used easily echoes. "Zackary, will you bring me up a plain set of Cadet clothing." The crackling answer that came back was too low to be hurd easily, but the louder 'Sir' in a flippant tone was clear enough.

Depressing the button the General returned to his chair sinking into it. "For safely reasons any and all personal belongings are being inspected to insure no further surprises remain." Partly resting his fingers over his eyes it was fairly clear the man had in part relaxed enough to leave off the battle-ready edge that had been humming through him minutes ago. "Since it is clear you are not part of any rebel faction, you'll no longer be thought of as a security threat. However, leaving this room dose not mean you are free from our custody." Sharp cat slit eyes look over at Ed, the back lit green flaring for a second then melting away.

"The next time you try and escape... It will not be the Turks, nor any other SOLIDER that is sent after you. You'll be personally hunted down by either me, or...ShinRa's other little 'pet'. "

"Very well, if you promise to uphold giving me freedom to remain here untethered and with the option of getting my belonging back, I swear by the Laws of Equivalent Exchange and as an Alchemist that I will not attempt to escape from you." He speaks solemnly with a tone and gravity belonging to one well beyond his years. Maybe, despite his childish anger and occasional outbursts... he is a kid that grew up too fast.

The General nodded. He didn't trust many but he'd never been wrong in judging people before. At some meaningless flick of a hand the solid metal restraints holding the young man to the chair clicked open, then slid aside. And if he knew his second... the man should enter the door about.....now.

The loud bang of the swinging door didn't raise a reaction from the sitting general. The older man had long ago learnt that nothing shy of sedation would dim his SiC's exuberant personality.

Zack grinned at the look his commander shot him and laughed whole hearted as his clunky boots struck the floor. If the dark haired man was surprised to see the Blond kid free of the restraints he didn't show it. Circling around he dropped the pile of clothing on the simple table between Edward and his Commander, then perched on the corner of it crossing his arms and flashing a wide grin at the blond. "Hey no hard feelings right? You understand how it goes."

As the restraints release, the boy stands up and does a full bodied stretch like a cat... and...WOW, was he pretty short next to the renowned General! "Ah, thanks!!! That chair was cold as fu-" However, as the door slams open he twists into a defensive stance with sharp alert instincts scouring the door, however, he eases on seeing the black haired man.

Oh yeah... VERY much like Maes... all he needed was the guy showing off pictures of his girlfriend or child. Easing, he shrugs slightly; however, the chilled boy does eye the clothing with a thoughtful appreciation before glancing up to Zack who was grinning at him. Raising golden eyebrows, he shrugs then grins. "Eh, I suppose. Guess I didn't break anything on you. Bruises?" He inquired as he pokes through the clothes, then picks some of them up... then exhales a frustrated sound. These were going to be big on him. Just great.

Zack blinked for a second; ignoring the smirk he could feel directed at his back by his Commanding officer. "Uh..." Canting his head he gave the impression of a puppy. However it did nothing to ease the after thought that the puppy persona was a lie, and below that nothing short of a wolf. Patting himself down comically the First Class made a show of inspecting himself over before flashing that cocky grin and offering a thumbs up. "Nope. Takes more then that to hurt me."

The General on the other hand just let his second ramble. The dark haired first would wind down eventually. Zack however at seeing the kid's reaction to the clothing smirked just a little. "It's made to be baggy. The shirt'll be a little form fitted. Pants fit snug around the waist and hip but bag past that. If you need it fitted a little more you'll find made in belts and buckles to personal fit it."

"Oh well, I'll just have to try better next time. I generally fight better when I'm not cuffed." The cocky alchemist shoots back with a bold grin back to Zack.

However, at the explanation of the clothing... the boy proceeds to slip them on, unashamed of the men there and following the guiding on how to adjust their fit with thoughtful nods. However, after it's all on, he blinks, then glances up to Zack then to Sephiroth. "How does this look?"

Frankly, with his hair loose, and the slender diminutive physique, he could easily be mistaken for one of the female cadets. There's no doubt that he's going to get picked on, or hit on, by other officers or recruits. He shifts slightly with a thoughtful frown, poking at the pants material. "Feels so weird... guess I'm just used to leather pants." Glancing up, he shakes himself then adopts a more confident stance. "Well, how do I look?"


End file.
